The Harry Files #1 the missing invisibility cloak
by Betty
Summary: Where could Harry's cloak be?


THE HARRY POTTER FILES #1 THE MISSING INVISIBILITY CLOAK  
  
Narrator: it was a beautiful, sunny day at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
Hermione: Lovely day out isn't it?  
  
Harry: Yeah it is  
  
Ron: I quite agree.  
  
Harry: Well since its Saturday we have the whole day to ourselves what do you wanna do?  
  
Hermione: I dunno, maybe we can explore Hogwarts?  
  
  
Harry: Well, if we are, we should take the invisibility cloak incase we meet up with someone.  
  
Hermione: I don't know, I mean it is against the rules.  
  
Ron: oh shut up Hermione I think we should go.  
  
Hermione: Oh alright I guess so, hopefully we won't get caught!   
  
Ron: Lets go!  
  
Narrator: Harry Ron and Hermione went up to the Gryffingdor common room.  
  
Harry: I'll go up and get my invisibility cloak you two wait down here.  
  
Ron and Hermione: okay.  
  
Narrator: Harry trooped up the stairs and went to his trunk  
  
Harry: WHAT? Where is my cloak?  
  
Narrator: Harry goes downstairs, disappointed, and tells Ron and Hermione the news.  
  
Hermione: Well were could it be? I mean, no one could've gone up there.  
  
Ron: yeah, come on, lets go up and investigate.  
  
Narrator: Harry Ron and Hermione went up to Harry's room to investigate. Hermione opened up Harry's trunk and shouted.  
  
Ron: WHAT?!  
  
Hermione: there's a treasure map on the cover of Harry's trunk that says, If you wanna find the invisibility cloak X marks the spot.  
  
Harry: well that's easy, all we do is go to the marked spot.  
  
Ron: lets go, where is it?  
  
Narrator: The map was a map of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione: well its at Sir Cadogan's Portrait!  
  
Harry: well, lets go!  
  
Narrator: Harry trooped down to the portrait, with Ron and Hermione at his heels  
  
Harry: well here we are and I don't see any invisibility cloak.  
  
Hermione: Harry clam down, there's another note next to the portrait.  
  
Ron: lucky mental is asleep.   
  
Hermione: yeah, well here's what the note says, If you really want your invisibility cloak back, solve this clue and then come to me, for I have stolen something that you will miss. Here's the clue, What is everyone afraid of?  
  
Harry: oh darn, I'm not gonna be getting my invisibility cloak back, cuz I don't have a clue as to what the riddle is.  
  
Hermione: Well lets go back to the common room and try to solve it.  
  
Narrator: They went back to the common room and began pondering.  
  
Hermione: I GOT IT!  
  
Ron and Harry: What?  
  
Hermione: Everyone is scared of You-Know-Who!  
  
Harry: Muggles aren't  
  
Hermione: oh yeah...  
  
Ron: I believe we're stuck   
  
Harry: I fear dementors  
  
Hermione: Muggles don't know them either.  
  
Ron: hum... what to people fear most?  
  
Hermione: I GOT IT!  
  
Ron and Harry: what it better not be something stupid again.  
  
Hermione: Everyone fears, fear!   
  
Harry: That's right you're a genius  
  
Hermione: Now lets go and get back your invisibility cloak.  
  
Ron: wait a minute, who took it?  
  
Hermione: good question.  
  
Harry: I can't think of anybody.  
  
Hermione: who would take something that you would miss?   
  
Harry: I KNOW!  
  
Hermione and Ron: what?  
  
Harry: a mermaid.  
  
Hermione: oh yeah.  
  
Ron: I'm not going down in the lake!  
  
Harry: no, we just go to the one where I found out the clue to the golden egg in the Triwizard tournament.  
  
Hermione: there was a mermaid there?  
  
Harry: yeah it was just a little thing on the wall, but it moved!  
  
Ron: well what the heck are you waiting for? Lets go!  
  
Narrator: Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to where the mermaid was.  
  
Harry: Alright I know the answer to the riddle know give me my cloak back.  
  
Mermaid: What's the answer?  
  
Harry: Fear. Everyone fears fear.  
  
Mermaid: Very good, here is your cloak.  
  
Hermione: one question.  
  
Mermaid: (in a somewhat aggravated voice) what?  
  
Hermione: WHY the heck dija do that?  
  
Mermaid: I don't know I guess I just needed some fun in my life its boring sitting up here on a wall all day.  
  
Ron: oh well the next time you need some fun, don't play any tricks on us okay?  
  
Mermaid: I'll think about it.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione: *groan*   
  
  
A/N okay I know it was kinda stupid, but I'm reading a Nancy Drew book and mystery is on my mind, please review. It was really fin to right about. I am thinking about writing a whole The Harry Potter Files series! Wouldn't that be cool? Well buh-bye!   



End file.
